


Common Room

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Mei and her girlfriend talk in the common room of Rivet City.
Relationships: Victoria Watts/Mei Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February on tumblr.

“You think she’ll do it?” Mei says quietly, resting her head against Victoria’s shoulder and curling a hand over her thigh, splaying pale fingers across her warm dark skin where her skirt’s rucked up. “What you asked?”

“Said she would.” Victoria doesn’t sound convinced. They’ve claimed a corner in the side room off the common sleeping area, and with no one around they’ve got a few moments alone, but Victoria’s preoccupied, brown eyes distant and fingers fidgeting on Mei’s shoulder.

Mei shifts her head lower, the motion loosening her scarf. She reaches up to tug it off, and Victoria strokes her hair as it tumbles free.

“I think she’ll do it,” Mei says quietly, a little hesitantly. “She—she didn’t turn me in. She gave me caps for a gun…”

“It’s not the same thing to everyone,” Victoria says, and Mei swallows back a sigh. They’ve had that argument, more than once, and she just doesn’t have the energy right now to have it again. Victoria shifts, looks down at Mei, and her eyes soften as she caresses her cheek. “Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Mei/Victoria art](https://ignorealltherobots.tumblr.com/post/45466348645/abolitionist-girlfriends-gettin-all-worked-up-in) by ignorealltherobots!


End file.
